Destrúyeme
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Tóxico Retorcido Prohibido Asfixiante. "Colección de drabbles de las veces que Loki amó a Thor y también le odió."
1. Olvidar

105 palabras de las veces que Loki amó a Thor, pero también le odió.

[Colección de Drabbles]

He creado esta colección de drabbles en un momento de mi vida en que sentía que todos los fanfics que leía tenían el típico caso de un Loki cruel y dañino y un Thor que acepta todo con devoción. Cuando empecé a escribirlos quería indagar en qué sucedió antes, tal vez en algún momento, aquellos papeles estuvieron invertidos.

Lo que más amo del personaje de Loki es esa ambivalencia entre el amor y el odio que debe destruirlo a él mismo por dentro.

El primer drabble que cree quedó exactamente de 105 palabras y por retarme a mí misma me dispuse a que cada capítulo contuviera la misma cantidad, ni una más, ni una menos.

Y bueno, nació está coleccción. Gracias por leer.

Drabble #1

105 palabras

.

 _Olvidar_

Thor tenía en la mano derecha su daga y en la izquierda su corazón. Él está en el suelo con la sonrisa retorcida de extremo a extremo, esperando la última sanción para su traición.

Porque Loki ha vivido con la ira y con el amor. Y nadie puede vivir así. Ni siquiera él.

— Concédeme un final poético. Tu rayo por mi daga. ¡Hazme olvidar mi locura!

La voz rota de Thor.

— No puedo.

 _Perdonar._

 _Olvidar._

 _No amarte._

Él tampoco puede.

— Te odio, cobarde.

Se lo dice a Thor, que tira a un lado su daga. Se lo dice a él, que no gana ni contra sí mismo.


	2. Desconocer

**.**

 **.**

 **Destrúyeme**

 _Colección de drabbles de las veces que Loki amó a Thor y también lo odió._

 _._

Drabble #2 105 palabras

.

.

 **Desconocer**

.

Sucedió cuando era un niño.

Frigga pasaba los dedos entre su cabello negro. Cantaba y su voz era preciosa. Odín solía repetirlo.

— ¿Amaste siempre a papá?

— No, cariño. No funciona así, hemos trabajado para eso.

— Yo amo a Thor.

 _Sin esfuerzo._

 _Para siempre._

— ¡Ay mi niño! Tú y Thor tienen un lazo que es más valioso, porque es indisoluble. Nada, ni la sangre, romperá lo que tienen.

— ¿Podremos ser como ustedes?

—No, Loki. Los hermanos no se aman así.

 _¿Así?_

Cuando Loki volvió a encontrarse envuelto en los brazos de Thor. De pronto, no supo cómo mirarlo ni cómo amarle. **Y nunca volvería a saberlo.**


	3. Bifurcarse

Colección de Drabbles de las veces que Loki amó a Thor y también le odió.

Destrúyeme #3 con 105 palabras exactas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bifurcarse**

.

.

Confundido, tembloroso, agradecido. Loki tomó el rostro de Thor entre sus dedos y le besó la mejilla ensangrentada. Su hermano respondió la caricia con un susurro lleno de amor.

Loki pensó que jamás se arrepentiría de haberse adentrado solo en el bosque, ni imaginó que el profundo sentimiento de admiración, cariño y confort llegarían a transformarse después de unas palabras que sonaron a sentencia.

— ¡Eres un digno príncipe de Asgard, Thor! — Odín le celebró con el orgullo en los ojos y a Loki le miró con desaprobación —Loki, debes esforzarte más, agradécele a tu hermano.

Sus caminos se separaron y **Thor ni siquiera lo notó.**


	4. Mutuo

.

.

Drabble #4

105 palabras exactas

.

Colección de drabbles de las veces que Loki amó a Thor y también le odió.

.

 **Mutuo**

.

Cuando la fiesta de mayoría de edad se celebró, la respuesta fue rotunda.

 _"Bailará con Sif"_

Loki sintió envidia.

Fue él quien le enseñó, quien le tocó.

 **Tan furtivo, tan prohibido.**

 _Loki, música._

 _Thor, movimiento._

— Soy un príncipe guerrero, mi único amor será la batalla y el reino.

Thor tomó su espada ante el asombro de todos. Fue aplaudido.

Loki pensó que era prepotencia. Hasta que su hermano tomó con delicadeza la hoja de metal y sus dedos la recorrieron como recorría su espalda. Mientras bailó, sus ojos azules no dejaron de mirarle a través del reflejo del acero.

Loki hubiera estado mejor sin saberlo.


	5. Valor

.

.

 **Valor**

 **.**

.

Fue su primer hechizo cambia formas.

El jardín de Frigga había florecido entre los lirios blancos de las lágrimas de Freya. Thor le miró como solo a él.

Loki se convirtió en un ave de oscuro plumaje, imitando a los cuervos de Odín. Su joven hermano le aplaudió y le abrazó.

— Serás el más grande mago de Asgard.

— ¿Me crees capaz?

— Siempre, hermano.

 ** _Ámame._**

El contacto mejilla con mejilla, Loki lo convirtió en labios con labios. Thor le apartó bruscamente.

— No así, Loki. Nunca así.

Guardó el fantasma de la caricia. Y el recuerdo de sus gélidos ojos.

Si no era capaz, Thor debió callar.


	6. Posesivo

105 palabras de las veces que Loki amó a Thor, pero también le odió.  
.

.

 **Posesivo**

.

.

Loki rompería su maldición.

Ella lo haría. Le gustaba su cabello entre el oro y el cobre. Adoraba las estrellas esparcidas por el puente de su nariz.

El viento gélido.

Los delgados dedos de Sigyn que reclamaron un beso. El sutil y tímido acercamiento.

La magia rota por la intrusión. El forcejeo entre los pasillos del Valaskjálf. La mano que le arrastró hasta empujarle contra la pared.

— ¿No tengo derecho a elegir esto?

 **Tiernas esperanzas.**

 **Tan bruscas y desbaratadas.**

— No, hermano. No lo tienes.

Thor atrapó sus labios entre sus dientes y le mordió hasta romper su piel.

Loki descubrió el sabor del amor. _Dolía._


	7. Ciego

105 palabras de las veces que Loki amó a Thor, pero también le odió.

.

.

Duele que Thor no hable de él, que suelte su mano al escuchar voces y que enfatice la palabra _"hermano"_ frente a otros.

 _Pretende no notarlo._

 _Y pretender lo hace sangrar._

Camina a su lado, su castigo será jamás mostrar lo tanto que le ama, pero cuando Thor lo arrincona en una de las calles y le besa hasta hacerle olvidar su existencia, Loki acepta el peso de sus pecados.

— Si solo nadie pudiera vernos...

La felicidad es efímera, extinta ante el firme empujón que le hace caer fuera de la vista de Fandral.

Loki entiende. El amor de Thor solo vive en las sombras.


	8. Deslumbrar

105 palabras de las veces que Loki amó a Thor, pero también le odió.

.

.

El guardián les ejecuta con la mirada, hay reproche y vergüenza.

— El incesto es un tabú, Odinsons.

Ansiedad, pánico, miedo a la pérdida. Pensar es su arma, pero mentir es su mejor escudo.

Y proteger a quien más ama, su único propósito.

— Tus ojos están agotados, Heimdall...

Loki habla, pero tiembla. Thor irrumpe, abrupto.

— Más que tu príncipe, soy tu amigo. No lo reveles, condéname. —Thor implora con la verdad —Pero no me alejes de él.

Loki se odia. Incluso para demostrar su amor, siempre estaría detrás del glorioso Thor.

— Callaré.

Sentencia, pero Loki nota en sus ojos dorados la mentira. _Y teme al futuro._


	9. Perdido

105 palabras exactas de las veces que Loki amó a Thor, pero también le odió.

* * *

 **Perdido**

Fueron un par de años desaparecido, un simple latido en su existencia.

Pero consiguió crear el hechizo que les ocultaría de toda vista, de todo juicio, el hechizo que les haría libres.

Imaginó el reencuentro, el abrazo, el amor. Nunca lo que tuvo que ver.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

 **No respondas.**

 **No me hieras.**

— Que hemos de volver a lo que fuimos.

Thor bebe rodeado de mujeres, a una le recorre la piel con las manos desnudas, le muerde la oreja, le susurra palabras que Loki no puede escuchar.

¿Thor no entiende?

Loki no tiene un hogar al que volver si no es a su lado.


	10. Condenar

105 palabras exactas de las veces que Loki amó a Thor, pero también le odió.

Pd. ¡Estamos llegando al final de esta colección! ~~

* * *

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **Condenar****

Su madre le acaricia los cabellos, Loki no llora, no lo hará. Pero ella debe sentir su dolor, porque lo consuela sin preguntar nada, rodeados de las flores blancas de su jardín.

— Tienes que ser fuerte, mi niño. Ahora Thor ya no estará para cuidarte.

— Yo soy quien vela por él, madre.

Frigga sonríe, compasiva. Loki pretende no mirarla.

— El compromiso es un hecho, su princesa llegará pronto.

 ** **No mientas.****

 ** **No me obligues a creerte.****

— Thor no puede hacerme...

— Aceptó, cariño. Son príncipes, tú también lo harás.

Por primera vez, en 1000 años, Loki desea tomar el trono.

No quiere poder, _solo ansía libertad._


End file.
